Heretofore, there has been known a general cell (e.g., macrocell) supporting broadcasting of MBMS data. There has also been known a specific cell referred to as a CSG (Closed Subscriber Group) cell, a homecell, or a femtocell, for example.
Note that an access type can be set for a specific cell. The access types include “Closed,” “Hybrid,” and “Open.”
A specific cell does not support broadcasting of MBMS data. Hence, when a mobile terminal performs handover from a general cell to a specific cell or changes the selected cell from a general cell to a specific cell, the mobile terminal cannot acquire information on MBMS data in the specific cell.